


Failures

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 06:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11594715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Sabine and Darko give Mr Sands an ultimatum after his latest offspring has turned out to be such a failure magically.





	Failures

Mr Sands sighed as he watched the barge drive off out of the cloud of darkness that surrounded the base.

“Another failed experiment,” said Mr Sands. 

“Another? All of your experiments have been failures,” said Sabine with a scoff. “Face it, Sands, you just don’t have the right stuff.”

“Maybe if you bred with another magical being, you would,” said Darko. “Just look at my mother, and at our most esteemed Buck.” Katja tensed but didn’t say anything, even if she did look like she wanted to literally bite his head off.

“Perhaps,” said Sands. “But what magical being would be foolish enough to even look twice at me?” There was a growl and the door slammed, and Jessica got up from the chair she’d been sitting on and followed Katja outside.

“Just find an evil woman,” said Sabine.

“The only evil woman on the island is very much human, despite how much she meddles in our business,” said Mr Sands.

“True,” said Sabine with a nod.

“Well, if you refuse to date nobody but human women, perhaps you should stop producing offspring,” said Darko.

“What are you implying?” asked Sands.

“That you stop breeding,” said Sabine. “You’re getting a vasectomy. That’s final.”

“Oh, is that what they call it for humans?” asked Darko. “I was going to suggest castrating or gelding him.”

“No!” said Sands, recoiling in horror and holding his hands over his privates. “You can’t make me!”

“If we made you, then it would be gelding,” said Sabine. “I will make an appointment with the doctor. Or a witch. Or you could breed with her to try to make powerful offspring. It’s your choice, Sangordah.”

“And what’s the alternative?” asked Sands.

“Abstinence,” said Darko.

“Wear a condom next time,” said Sabine.

“I was not aware that you knew what that was,” said Sands.

“Hey, just because I don’t sleep with men, it doesn’t mean I don’t know how to use contraception,” said Sabine. “I have a son to think of now, so I had to teach him.”

“Yes, and you’ve done a great job of that so far,” said Sands. “Absolutely stellar.”

“You’re just being crabby because you know I’m right,” said Sabine. “Face it, Sangordah, you just can’t make magical offspring.”

“And even if you could, they would have human weaknesses,” said Darko. “Just look at your son, the father of your grandson. The only one with even a tiny shred of what it takes is Anastasia, and she is far too busy shopping and doing other boring things like that.”

“So my offspring have failed, so what?” said Sands. “We can’t all fall in love with Soul Riders or the reincarnation of Aideen.”

“There is another one now,” said Sabine.

“I am going to pretend that you did not say that,” said Sands.

“So, what will it be? A vasectomy or monthly trips to the shops to buy protection?” asked Sabine.

“Neither,” said Sands. “You two can just mind your own business. In case you forget, I was the leader for a long time.”

“Only because I was busy elsewhere,” said Darko. “Your reign ends here, Sangordah.” He made a gesture with his hand, and Sands bristled.

“I will claw my way back,” said Sands. “You will see.”

“Good luck with that,” said Sabine. “My son has more power than you or your offspring ever will.”

“Oh, will you ever stop bragging about that?” asked Sands.

“Just you wait until my Nihili gets here,” said Sabine with a laugh. 

“I truly am dreading that day,” said Sands. He left the room.

“Where are you going?” Sabine called after him.

“Out,” Sands replied.

“He’s heading to his brooding roost,” said Sabine as the door closed behind Sands.

“Is it the same as my brooding roost?” asked Darko.

“No,” said Sabine. “Don’t worry, he will calm down. And when he does, he will see that we are right. Either he stops trying to create powerful progeny, or he stops creating offspring altogether.”

“He is trying to copy you,” said Darko. “Nobody likes a copycat.”

“I am flattered, honestly,” said Sabine. “I have inspired all of the Generals to create powerful progeny.”

“You are truly an inspiration, mother,” said Darko.

“Hush. Your mother can worship me when you find her,” said Sabine. “Now, go off and do that.”

“You two are as bad as each other,” said Darko with a chuckle as he left the room.

“You will understand when you fall in love,” said Sabine with a smile.

Up on his brooding roost, Sands sighed. Was it so bad that he just wanted his children to succeed in life?


End file.
